Daniel Masters: Timeline 2
by Commander M2
Summary: Following the death of Danny's family and friends at the explosion of the Nasty Burger at the hands of Dark Dan, Daniel has become the apprentice that Vlad always wanted. Read and watch Vlad and Danny bond as father and son as they face challenges and character development all leading up to the final battle against Dark Dan.
1. Chapter 1: Defeated

**Author:** Hello Fanfiction readers. I'm Commander M2 and this will my first fanfiction. Hope you enjoy.

AU-ish. Set in Season 2 after the end of TUE for Danny Phantom. For Daniel...set in an different future of the second timeline in which where Clockwork hadn't step in and rescued Danny's family and friends after the battle in TUE and didn't give Danny a second chance. Resulting a downer ending and Dark Dan's victory.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom. This story is just for fun.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Clockwork had watched the events taking place before him. He was indescribably reviled that young Danny Phantom had successfully defeated and captured Dark Dan. He swooped down and retrieved the thermos which contained the most evil ghost. It was lying next to an unconscious and severely injured Danny Fenton, who had just been deemed orphaned and friendless in the world as a result of this battle.

Clockwork frowned pityingly at the boy. Even though he was not awake somehow Clockwork could still see the expression of devastation on his face. The spirit of time felt horribly conflicted at this moment, for he knew he could have prevented the pain which Danny was soon to endure. He realized that he could have all too easily have paused the hands of time and rescued the victims of the explosion. After all, Danny had done the hard part, he had stopped the evil ghost from entering the timeline. However, he knew that the Observant's would not respond well should Clockwork had made such a drastic alteration to the timeline events. They did not like him interfering on a scale offense, unless of course instructed by them. Therefore for Clockwork to change something as serious as death could create an absolute uprising of the council against him. He would lose his position and be sentenced to a trial. And a trial commenced by the Observant's never ended well for the defendant.

Clockwork left the horrific scene, aware that the human authorities would be arriving soon to take care of things. He traveled back to his Clock Tower, and the entire time the feelings of guilt did not leave him. Clockwork rarely had feelings of remorse when it came to matters of the time stream. The only other time he could remember feeling this remorseful was twenty years ago, when he left a vulnerable Vlad Master's to suffer horrific side effects of turning half ghost. Just like Danny, Clockwork remembered how the Observant's had wanted Clockwork to kill Vlad as well. They claimed a half ghost was an abomination and should not be enabled to exist. However Clockwork had refused, on the grounds that Vlad's transformation would play an important role on the course of the timeline, between ghost and human world. Although Clockwork enabled Vlad to live, he didn't prevent the emotional and physical pain and trauma which the first half ghost endured in his younger years, and when Clockwork ultimately saw the effects this had on the man, he had wished he had made an interference at the time.

As Clockwork securely stowed the all-important thermos, he tried to console himself with the fact that his decision had ultimately prevented the human and ghost worlds from certain destruction. He hoped that Danny Fenton would come through his ordeal, he knew the boy was strong and he hoped that would help him. He was regretful that he could not give the boy a second chance, but he could not give one to Vlad Masters either. Why was Danny different?

* * *

A few days later, Danny finally opened his eyes. He regretted this involuntary action almost immediately. Within seconds he was hit with pain which he had never experienced before in his life. This pain was not physical, however. The pain came from the terrifying image called upon from Danny's memory, where he saw fire and smoke consume his frightened friends and family. Danny bolted up straight in his bed. He began to panic even further when he realized he was in a hospital. Why was he in the hospital? Surely it was just a horrific nightmare? He had hoped and prayed that this was true, and the fact that he was in the hospital was completely unrelated.

The medical stuff weren't long in noticing that Danny was awake. One of the kinder nurses tried to calm him down, whilst a stern doctor explained his injuries.

"Now listen Daniel, I'm afraid you have been involved in an explosive accident which took place at the Nasty Burger a few days ago. The impact from the explosion gave you a broken left arm and you required six stitches on your head."

Danny listened to the doctor, his breathing deep in fear. He hoped that the longer the doctor spoke about his injuries, the less likely worse news was to follow. The kind nurse was gently rubbing his right hand, hoping that the boy would remain calm. The doctor continued to speak.

"Now, you hit your head with such great impact that your brain started to swell a little. So in order to prevent any brain damage we put you in a medical induced coma, in hope the brain would reduce in swelling. Thankfully it did, and we took you off the machine this morning. You are a very lucky young man to have survived. However you are still in a very vulnerable state therefore it is important you don't exert yourself, do you understand?"

Danny slightly nodded, not liking the fact that the doctor mentioned his luck around surviving. He could feel his panic levels rising again, something isn't right. His parents should be here, they should be telling him about this. They should be telling him that they were lucky to still have him, and it should be his mom rubbing his hand out of love and relief, not this nurse who was doing it as a distraction to Danny. The doctor watched Danny as he appeared to be thinking things over. He figured while the boy was distracted so he could leave, and let some doctor deliver the news. He headed for the doorway.

"Wait!" Danny called after him.

The doctor slowly turned around, dreading for what he knew what would come next.

"Yes?" He asked .

"Wh-where are my parents?" Danny asked almost pleadingly.

"They're dead, Daniel."

"No! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Danny began tearfully, just hearing at what the doctor said. He didn't want to hear it anymore. But he did. As the kind nurse tried to shush him, the doctor continued to tell him that the explosion had resulted in the instant deaths of Danny's parents, his sister, two other fourteen year old pupils from Casper High, and his English teacher. The doctor barely his sentence before Danny collapsed on the bed, crying hysterically, unable to communicate anything other than "No."The doctor, who although was stern was still uncomfortable when people were this upset, left the room. The nurse stayed and continued to try and soothe Danny, she failed. Danny pretended that she wasn't there, he wanted to be left alone. If he couldn't have his friends or family then he didn't want company. Then, as he drifted into an exhausted sleep, he came to his own realization. He didn't deserve any company, it was his fault they were gone.

* * *

This day had physically and emotionally drained Vlad Masters. He struggled with funerals at the best of times but he never dreamed that he would be attending the funeral of the woman he loved. When he heard of Maddie's death he felt a mixture of heartbreak and devastation. The person he loved most in the world, who gave him meaning to his life had been taken away forever. Although it was supposedly touching to bury the Fenton's as a family, Vlad felt somewhat bitter that the honored memory of Maddie's life had been overshadowed by her daughter and Jack. Vlad knew deep down that some of his bitterness had stemmed from the fact that he had been robbed of the opportunity to kill Jack Fenton himself, and have had the chance to comfort his grieving widow.

Vlad did not care for when some of the attendee's spoke of Jack. Even in death the man irritated him. He was quite surprised by the number of people who had something good to say about Jack, or why he would be remembered. This only annoyed Vlad further, as he was certain there wouldn't be nearly this amount of people to speak in favor of him whenever his time came.

Vlad grew quite curious when the congregation brought their attention to Jasmine Fenton. Even Vlad would admit that it was quite tragic for someone so young to lose their life, and he didn't even care for Jasmine one way or another. However he became intrigued when all of her achievements were talked about, and how academically blessed she was. Vlad even found it somewhat touching when the high school choir sang a song for her. He never knew how gifted Jazz was, she sounded quite like her mother. Vlad smiled thinking how she must have made Maddie very proud.

It was only when Maddie was discussed that Vlad felt true sadness at the event. He felt that the world had played a cruel joke on him. He listened carefully to what all the people had to say about her. Only he could have felt that he she had been under-rated. It took him all of his restraint not to say a few words himself, for he knew if he did it would be difficult for him not to hint at his true feelings for her, or horribly insult her husband. And so it was with a very heavy heart that Vlad stood by Madeline Fenton's grave that afternoon, and said goodbye to his only true love.

As Vlad existed the cemetery he switched his cell phone on and was cross to see that he had received a missed call from the number saved as 'Daniel's doctor.'

"Curses!" He hissed under his breath.

Vlad quickly redialled the number, he could only presume that Danny had woken up since the doctors had informed Vlad yesterday that they were going to try to encourage his body to revive itself naturally. Although Vlad was pleased to hear that the doctors thought Danny's condition was improving, they couldn't have picked a worse day to do it.

After Vlad had spoken with the doctor he changed out of the clothes he had worn to the funerals and made his way down to the hospital. Having spent so many years as a patient himself, he never took a doctor's word for granted, He wanted to see just how "responsive" Danny really was. As he walked along the corridor to Danny's room he thought of what he was going to say to the boy. Vlad was all too aware of Danny's feelings towards him, at times he felt they matched his own for the boy. However he knew he needed to talk to him in a calm and rationale manner, in order to keep him safe at least. He just hoped that the boy's temper would allow him this.

When Vlad walked into the room, at first, he was glad not to see Danny hooked up to various tubes and machines. However, the sight before him was no less disturbing. Danny was curled up tight, his face was buried into the sheets and his breathing was heavy and somewhat shaken. Vlad hovered for a minute, unsure of what to do. He had never seen Danny like this, so vulnerable, so…broken. There was a time when he would have relished the very thought of witnessing weakness in Danny Phantom, but today was not one of them. Vlad sighed, then slowly approached the bed outreaching a hand to stir Danny with.

"Oh, are you sure you want to wake him?" Came a soft cooing voice from behind Vlad.

"Excuse me?" asked Vlad. Turning to see the nurse who had sat with Danny earlier on that day stood at the doorway.

"It's just that poor Daniel has had a tough day," she persisted, I really do think it would be best for him to get as much rest as possible."

Vlad turned away from her and looked closer at Danny,

"He's sleeping?"

Vlad hadn't realized this, he had thought the boy was crying. He didn't understand, the boy had been asleep for days on end, surely he would want to be awake?

"Yes. He went to sleep shortly after Dr Browning spoke with him. He's had a lot to take in and his body has been through a lot, the poor thing." The nurse cooed as she tucked some blankets into the bedside cabinet.

"I see." Vlad dryly responded, "I was hoping to speak with him. When do you suppose he will wake up?"

The nurse eyed Vlad, not caring for his tone or attitude.

"He hasn't been asleep for very long, and it is getting rather late." She replied looking at her fob watch, "Perhaps it could wait until tomorrow?"

"Perhaps." Vlad responded irritably, taking the nurse's strong hint.

He waited until she left again and then looked back at Danny. Vlad considered that the nurse may have had a point. It had been a long day for him and Danny didn't look as though he would make a good conversation even if he was awake. So with a heavy sigh Vlad turned on his heel and left the hospital, returning to the hotel in Amity Park where he was currently staying.

* * *

Danny was rudely awoken early the next morning by nurse who was roughly strapping a band around his arm to take his blood pressure. He moaned as the device started to uncomfortably squeeze his arm. Weren't nurses supposed to ask for permission before doing this? He properly woke up after she left, and all the memories flooded back again. Danny held his head in his hand as his eyes filled with tears. The guilt was as overpowering as the loss. Why couldn't he have stopped it? At this point in Danny's grief it hadn't crossed his mind on where the thermos containing his dark self had gone, who was paying his hospital bills, or even what day it was.

After what seemed like an eternity of crying, Danny dried his eyes and felt himself sink back into reality. What was he going to do without them? He sat up and looked around, he just couldn't imagine how life would go on without them. He wondered if the pain would ever leave him. This reminded him of what happened in the alternative future. Danny knew he couldn't go to Vlad. Not only because of what happened to his and Vlad's ghost half, but he simply couldn't imagine living with Vlad anyway. The man was his enemy for crying out loud! It doesn't matter how understanding of the situation Vlad could be it was going to happen. Not in Danny's head, he just couldn't take the risk.

Danny couldn't think of anywhere he wanted to be. Even the thought of anywhere in Amity Park was too much for Danny. Everything about it held memories and they were too painful to think about right now. Danny wasn't one for escaping his problems, but he wanted away. He couldn't heal in Amity Park, not with reminders everywhere of what had happened, what he'd done. Then he remembered. His Aunt Alicia. She lived out in the sticks, it would be the perfect place to go. He would be away from everything, he could rest, and best of all his Aunt was bound to leave him alone!

So that's it, Danny thought. He was to spend the remainder of his teenage years out in a forest with some hicks. He felt like he would cry again. As Danny was thinking this, there was a knock on the door. Danny lifted his head, and in walked a man he did not recognize.

"Um…Hi?" Danny said in a small voice. He was already nervous what did this man want?

"Good morning Daniel, my name is George Hindle. I was your parent's solicitor, I've come to discuss the contents of their joint will with you." The man said, his voice surprisingly perky. "Can I just say that I am terribly sorry for your loss."

"Uh-oh." Was all Danny could muster. He was not expecting this he didn't even know his parents had a will, but all the while he was inwardly telling himself to hold it together.

"Now then, the first thing outlined is very straight-forward. Your parents' wishes for all their belongings and estate was to be divided between you and your sister Jasmine. However since your sister is no longer with us, that leaves you the sole beneficiary." George explained. "Now as you're not an adult you can't legally claim it yet, I'm afraid. But you'll be able to access everything once you're eighteen.

"Oh." Danny replied. He didn't care about any of this stuff. In fact he just wanted this guy to leave, his eyes had already began to sting upon hearing Jazz's name.

"Right. Okay. Okay." George muttered as he flicked through the stapled pages. Danny glared at him, feeling his eyes turn green for a second. This guy was really annoying him, not to mention he seemed dead unprofessional. Danny grew increasingly impatient, he just wanted to leave and forget the whole thing.

"When I'm I going to live with my Aunt Alicia?" Danny asked.

George stopped flicking the pages and blinked at Danny from behind his crooked glasses.

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Alicia. My mom's sister. I'm pretty sure she's the only family I've got now." Danny responded sadly lowering his head, his voice trailing off at the end.

"Oh, she is." George answered, "But you won't be staying with her."

Danny looked up again. "Huh?"

"Well, she doesn't live near any schools and I don't believe that there are any private tutors out there somehow!" George chuckled, "That wouldn't do any good now, would it?"

Danny's jaw dropped. How could he possibly laugh at something like this?

"So who-who will I stay with?" Danny asked, now confused.

"Ah, well," George began flicking pages again, "As you know, you are a minor therefore you cannot live on your own…"

Danny nodded grimly, biting his lip to prevent himself from yelling at this guy. Off course he knew this, he wouldn't have asked if he didn't!

"Ah here it is!" George exclaimed, "It says here that in the event of the death of Jack and Madeline Fenton, guardianship of their children Jasmine and Daniel Fenton would go to one…Vladimir Masters."

Danny's eyes widened. "What?" He cried.

George jumped. "What?" He gasped, confused.

"Th-that can't be right! Let me see that!"

Danny reached out and snatched the papers from the startled lawyer. He reread the sentence George had just spoke, and there were his parent's signatures in black and white. He couldn't believe it, why would they do it? Well, he knew why his dad would do it, but his mom? Really? She didn't care for Vlad at all! Danny read on and saw the date. It had been recorded and signed not long after Pariah Dark had attacked Amity Park. It was then that everyone had truly feared for their lives. And if Danny could remember right, Vlad had told his parents that he had saved Danny that night outside of city hall.

Danny scowled. That's how he gained their trust!

George glanced nervously at Danny. "Um…Could I just have those back?" He asked reaching for the papers.

Danny pulled them towards him, crumpling them slightly in his right-hand grasp.

"I'm not living with Vlad Masters." Growled Danny, "I'll sleep on a park bench before I live with that fruitloop."

George blinked multiple times at the boy from behind his glasses. This was not the response he was expecting. "Uh…Well…Well…I-ah-"

"Ah, Daniel. Good to see you're awake my boy." Came a voice from the doorway.

Both George and Danny's head turned to face Vlad. He began to approach the bed.

"Get away Vlad!" Danny yelled angrily, not caring that his family's strange lawyer was in the room, "I don't want you here and I'm not going with you!"

"Oh no, not today you're not, Little Badger." Vlad replied calmly in an almost soothing voice, "You're not well enough to leave the hospital yet."

"I mean I'm not living you. Ever." Danny growled.

The lawyer shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably, not knowing where to look. Vlad gave him a disgusted glance.

"Why don't you clear back off to Wisconsin, Cheesehead!" Danny snapped again, "Sorry for a wasted journey but you're not taking me with you."

"Oh now Daniel that temper of yours!" Vlad scoffed. "You'll get used to the idea my boy, and it wasn't a wasted journey. What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't attend the funerals of my oldest and dearest friends?"

Danny looked at Vlad again, had he heard right? "Funerals?" He asked.

"Hm? Why yes, their funerals took place yesterday. It was a lovely send off for them Daniel I'm sure they would have-Daniel? Are you alright?" Vlad asked the boy, not finishing his sentence when he caught sight of Danny's face.

Danny's head was lowered slightly, probably due to the weight of all the thoughts flying around his head. He had missed the funerals? What kind of son and brother was he? How was he going to say goodbye? Danny didn't even realise he was crying until a tear dropped on to his hand. As he looked at it, a comforting hand was sat on his shoulder. Danny looked up and saw Vlad towering over him, a seemingly solemn expression on his face. However, as Danny watched him more carefully he could see the beginnings of a smirk which he knew all too well. Danny knew this was it, Vlad now knew that ultimately he had finally won.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Clockwork's tower..._

Clockwork was seen staring at Danny and Vlad at the cemetery in his time portal. Clockwork was a bit guilty for not saving Danny's family and friends at the explosion of the Nasty Burger. And making Danny miserable and giving him PTSD. While watching, he saw a vision where Danny is bonding with Vlad and giving Vlad what he always wanted: Family. He realized that in order to avert the dark future and prevent Dan's existence, Danny must redeem Vlad and not ask him to remove his human emotion and instead adopt him instead. Clockwork smiles at this and said "Good" he said, "this future will prevent Dan from being born and erased that horrible future."

" _Dan will go mad when Danny didn't ask Vlad to free him of his humanity and instead adopt him instead._ " Thought Clockwork as he began to laughed in comical tone.

 _Ripped off from No Second Chances by xseriouslyx_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello fanfiction viewers, my apologies for not updating this fanfic. Anyway, this Chapter 1 of Daniel Masters Timeline 2. Like I said before, this fanfic takes place where Clockwork didn't save Danny's family and friends at the explosion of the Nasty Burger. Therefore, Danny becomes orphan. However, hope came when Danny ask Vlad to adopt him and make him his apprentice. As for Dan, he thought that killing Danny's family and friends would into him. But he was wrong. Unknown to Dan, Danny choose to get adopted instead of getting his human emotions removed. Dan's plan backfired.  
**

 **I got this idea when I was reading "No Second Chances by xseriouslyx" and some parts of "Daniel Masters by Ryuuko1".**


	2. Chapter 2: Grief

**Hello fanfiction viewers, it's me again. I'm very sorry for not updating this chapter. Anyhow, I give you Chapter 2 of Daniel Masters Timeline 2**

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
**

Danny lay curled up in the hospital bed, wallowing in his own grief and self-hatred. Had he truly missed the funerals? How was he supposed to say goodbye now? To apologize for failing them, and not being able to save them? Of course, it had not been medically possible for Danny to have attended the funerals of his family and indeed, his best friends. However with Danny, his hero complex would not allow him to give himself this defense. In his mind, he did not deserve any comfort. In a way he hoped that Vlad had made it up, that he had just told him this tale to shut him up and prevent him from screaming off into an uncontrollable tantrum in front of the solicitor. But surely if it had have been untrue the lawyer would have corrected it? And even Vlad wouldn't lie about something as important as the funerals, would he?

Vlad. Danny scrunched his body tighter out of anger and shame, why had he let himself cry in front of Vlad? If the older halfa hadn't thought of him as weak before he must do now, Danny thought. At least he hadn't fell to pieces in front of Vlad like he had done with the nurse and doctor when he first woke up, he was already struggling to live with himself without adding something like that to his list of 'reasons why I wish I were dead too.' He had already lost count of how many he had come up with in his head.

Danny sighed, what did it matter what Vlad thought anyway? Realistically he was no longer a threat, everyone he cared about gone so there was no one left for Vlad to hurt except for him. And Danny didn't care what would happen to him anymore, just so long as he didn't end up living with the fruitloop! Danny's right hand grasped the bed railing and squeezed it out of anger. In what universe was Danny being placed in Vlad's care a good idea? Danny had meant what he had said, he would live on the streets before live with Vlad in Wisconsin. And he was prepared to fight for his freedom from that man, no matter what authority figure in the social care system he would have to face to get that point across.

Danny sat up on the bed when he heard voices outside of the door, hoping that whoever it was they wouldn't come in and disturb his depressive brooding. He grunted irritably when he realized it was only Vlad talking to Mr Hindle, the idiot lawyer. Having said that, Danny had been grateful to that idiot lawyer just a short time ago, when he asked if he could speak privately to Vlad regarding some 'other important legal matters.' Danny scoffed, it was likely just about payment of his legal fees! He probably just wanted to exist the room, realistically. No one really knows what to do when an injured and angry teenager starts to cry. Still, it got rid of Vlad and give Danny time on his own, and he was more than grateful for that.

* * *

"Yes, yes I'll be sure to send a cheque to your office!" Vlad spat angrily. He was not impressed that the Fenton's lawyer had pulled him from Danny's room at such a crucial moment, to simply discuss his payment! Although Vlad didn't know the first thing about comforting grieving teenagers, he saw a brief window of opportunity to use Danny's sadness to talk him round. However, that would have been tainted by having the less than professionally capable Mr Hindle present in the room anyway. Vlad couldn't understand how he was still droning on, surely the man had other things to occupy his time? Vlad knew he did. Which was why his attention was redirected to a nurse who just passed them in the hall and entered Danny's room. It had been the same nurse who advised that he not wake Danny last night. Vlad frowned, if he hadn't have listened to her he probably would have made some sort of break-through by now with Daniel. He looked back to the more than irritating lawyer, deciding that his time would come soon enough. He knew if he was nothing he would still be a patient man.

Danny looked up fearfully when the door opened, and sighed with relief when he saw the nurse who had been kind to him yesterday come in and greet him with a smile.

"Good morning Daniel, how are you feeling today?" she asked sweetly as she set a tray down on the bedside locker.

Danny sighed and lowered his head slightly so as not to meet her gaze. It's not that he wanted to be rude, but he feared that if he started a conversation with her he may break down again as a result of her more than likely to be comforting. Plus, he didn't feel that he deserved her kindness. The nurse smiled with a knowing nod and continued on.

"That's alright sweetheart, you don't have to talk to me. I understand that we all need our quiet moments, and it just doesn't do us any good to see anyone. However, I am obliged to change your bandages and clean your wounds so as you don't get an infection. Would you be alright if I did that? I promise to be as gentle and as quick as I can!"

Danny hesitated for a moment but then nodded to the nurse to go ahead. He knew that if he declined her now he would only be disturbed by someone else later, or Vlad would try to interfere or who knows what. The nurse gently unwrapped the used bandages, and started to dab the first open wound with wet cotton wool. The initial sting came as a shock to Danny.

"Ouch!" He winced.

"Sorry honey." The nurse said genuinely.

"It's okay," Danny replied, "It's not that bad."

The nurse smiled at him. Danny wasn't sure but there was something about this nurse that made him want to pour his heart out to her. Her mannerisms, her kind voice, her bight, happy eyes. Danny realised that she reminded him a little of his mother. He smiled into himself when he read her name tag: 'Mandy.' Mandy was as good as her word, and had Danny cleaned and re-bandaged in a flash.

"There you go my lovely, all finished!" She beamed, "Now is there anything else you need or would like? You know you're such a good patient, I haven't heard your buzzer go once! You do know you have one, don't you?"

"Um, yeah. I do. No I-I don't need anything. Thanks." Danny replied, hesitantly.

"Okay hon, I'll leave you in peace then." Mandy said as she lifted her tray and proceeded to leave.

"Uh, wait…" Danny mumbled as she was a step away from the door.

Mandy turned around again. "Yes?"

"I-I missed their funerals!" Danny blurted out, "Am I a bad person?" He couldn't help it, he had to tell someone and hear their advice. Normally Sam and Tucker would be the go situations like this, but sadly Danny's sad dilemma included them too.

"Oh sweetheart," Mandy said sympathetically, as she set the tray back down and sat in the armchair next to the bed. "Of course you're not a bad person! How can you say that? Why, it was only yesterday that you woke up from a coma, and you're still recovering from quite severe injuries! And let me tell you something hon, people miss funerals for much less than that!"

Danny shook his head whilst trying to fight back his tears. "But they were my family, my friends…I didn't get to say goodbye. I miss them so much!" He choked out.

Mandy nodded and rubbed his arm. "I know, and you'll always miss them. But you're beating yourself up over something which you had no control over, do you think they would want you to be so upset over something like this? And you wouldn't be saying goodbye anyway, for you can't say goodbye to people who will always be with you and will never forget."

Danny looked up at her, finding her kind eyes and sweet words very comforting. He tried to let what she had said sink in, though his guilt was making this difficult. He wanted to see them so bad, even if it meant it was beside their gravestones. He wanted to be close to them again.

"Thank you." Danny whispered. Mandy knew that Danny needed some time on his own, she smiled at him again and left to finish her rounds. Danny sat up in his bed, thinking hard. He knew that what Mandy had said was right, and it had helped him get rid of some of his guilt. However, he still wanted to be there, to talk to them, to ask for forgiveness. And he couldn't do it here. Danny knew that it would be easy for him to leave the hospital and fly to the cemetery,, even though he was weak from his injuries. He realized that now would be the time to act, when he was on his own at last.

Danny wasted no time and skipped thinking logically about this rash decision. He turned intangible on the bed and was about to fly out of the building when he saw Vlad's coat hanging over a chair by the door. He had taken it off and set it there before he left earlier with Mr Hindle. Danny returned to his human form and walked over to retrieve the coat. He shuddered as he wrapped it around him, his broken left arm making this difficult. By no means did he want to wear an item of Vlad's clothing, but he would look much less suspicious at first glance wearing a long dark coat in a cemetery rather than just a hospital gown. Once Danny had the coat draped around him, with great effort he transformed again and finally exited the hospital. With no intention of returning at that.

* * *

Vlad was on the verge of ecstatic from relief when Mr Hindle finally relented and left the hospital. Vlad wasn't sure if he had ever encountered a man who was so un-knowingly slow and idiotic! Then he chuckled to himself thinking, of course he did! Jack Fenton! Obviously it made sense, only he would hire a man like that to take care of his legal matters.

Vlad sighed as he pushed open Danny's door, he'd better watch that he not make comments like that to the boy, it would be understandable that Danny would be a little sensitive about something like that right now...Vlad's mouth dropped when he saw that's Danny's bed was empty.

"Daniel?" Vlad called. Naturally, there was no answer. He knocked the bathroom door and did the same again. Vlad then opened the door as a precaution, and of course the room was empty.

"Butter biscuits!" Vlad growled, "Where could that little rat have gone?" He wondered if one of the doctors had taken him out for a scan or test of some sort, but then he would have seen them leave as he had only been in the corridor the whole time. In fact, it had only been a few minutes ago that Vlad had seen the nurse come out of the room. Then Vlad smiled, it was possible that the teenager had turned intangible as a means of hiding from Vlad. It would be effective, as neither of them can sense one another whilst they are intangible. However, Vlad knew that if this was the stunt Danny was pulling, it wouldn't last very long because Danny's weak human half would soon drain the energy he needed to do so.

Vlad chuckled, "Have it your way, my boy. I can wait." He sat down on the chair next to the door looking towards the bed, smiling at thin air. He then moved to lift his cell phone out of his coat pocket. But where was his coat? Vlad stood up, confused. He knew that he'd left the coat there, so where did it-

"Oh no!" Vlad growled, "He didn't!" Vlad knew that only Danny could possibly have the coat, and since neither were in the room, Vlad came to the correct conclusion that Danny had taken it in order to leave the hospital.

"How could he be so stupid?" Vlad snapped, knowing that the younger halfa had put himself in danger, giving his current health conditions. Vlad knew better than to report this to hospital staff, it would be too suspicious that no one had seen him leave. Besides, it would be easy for Vlad to get him back. After the conversation they had had that morning, Vlad had a fair idea of where he'd be.

* * *

Danny stood next to the graves, one beside the other; Jack, Madeline and Jasmine Fenton. Danny had not been to Sam or Tucker's graves yet, they were buried in different churchyards. At least Danny thought they were, Vlad hadn't mentioned whether or not their funerals had taken place, he could only assume they had.

At least Vlad had been right about one thing, the gravestones and displays were truly lovely, and honourable to their memory. The gravestones were black marble with nice gold imprinting, each with a kind message regarding each of the Fenton's. Sitting neatly on Jack's grave was a display of orange lilies. Danny smiled, they reminded him of Jack's orange jumpsuit. On Maddie's there were equally beautiful white lilies. Even in death it would appear as though Jack and Maddie were to be a match, even though they were a little different from one another. And lastly, on Jazz's grave there was a lovely display of jasmines.

Danny sighed sadly, and took in a shaky breath. He was trembling, although he wasn't sure if it was from grief or coldness. He was very grateful to have the fruitloop's coat at this moment. Danny kneeled down, next to the graves and looked at them as though he were looking at the people they remarked.

"I'm sorry." Danny whispered, "I'm so sorry. I wish I could have saved you, I tr-I tried so hard!" He cried, choking on his words. He didn't even try to stop the tears from flowing, he just kept going.

"Please forgive me," he begged, "I love you all so much. I just wish I could have been the hero you deserved…"

"You were, Daniel."

Danny froze. Could it be? He turned his head and saw Vlad looming in the shadows, leaning against the tree which sheltered the three graves lovely. Danny glared at him. How dare he follow him here? Vlad, who was in human form also, pulled a handkerchief from his front pocket and reached it to the boy. Danny chose to ignore this gesture.

"What are you doing here Plasmius?" He spat at the man. Danny's anger had overwhelmed him, his dislike for the man could stand alone but the fact that he had not let him alone to grieve had truly infuriated him.

"Oh what do you think I'm doing here Daniel?" Vlad snapped back, retracting his previous kind gesture and mirroring the boy's angry response, "I'm hardly out for a stroll on this bitter freezing cold January afternoon now, I'm I?"

"Well get out of here! Why can't you just leave me alone? Can't you tell that you're the last person I want to see right now?"

"It hardly matters what you want when you're clearly not thinking straight Daniel. I believe it's fairly obvious that you're grief has overshadowed any little common sense or logical thinking that you may have had beforehand."

"Oh so what, because I'm sad that my family and friends' are dead I can't be trusted to think and make my own decisions? Get lost Plasmius, what would you know about human feelings anyway? It's not like you have a heart!" Danny hissed at him, giving him a venomous stare.

Vlad glared at his young so-called charge. That last remark really stung. How could Danny say he didn't have a heart? Everything he did was because had a heart, and he was simply following its desire. The same as what Danny did, what he was doing right now.

"Listen Daniel, you can hurdle insults at me all day long if you wish, but the fact of the matter is, heartless or not, I do happen to understand something about what you're going through. It's clear that your irrational and reckless behaviour is the result of your heart breaking. And I know it's painful, and I know you're doing what you're doing to try to make that pain go away. But it won't, Daniel. Doing stupid things and putting yourself at risk will not take the pain away, only time will." Vlad said to the boy in a calm tone.

Danny had listened, but he didn't like what he had heard. What did Vlad know anyway? Anything he said or did was bad news! That didn't stop Danny from taking to heart some of the things Vlad had just said. It was like they were fuel which flamed the hurt, and the hurt was coming out from Danny now, in the form of tears and sobs.

Vlad watched the boy pityingly. He hadn't meant to upset him so. He only wanted him to understand, to try and make him see sense, and hopefully talk him back into returning to the hospital. Seeing him now distraught and shivering in the cold, Vlad knew that he had to get Danny back, before he became very ill from the cold. Vlad leaned down in front of Danny and gently took his arm.

"Come Daniel," He said gently, "Let's get you back to the hospital now, hm?"

"No!" Danny yelled at him fiercely, pulling his arm away with force, "You can't make me go with you, I won't!"

Vlad sighed, if he knew Danny Fenton like he thought he did, he knew this would not go down without a fight. A fight which he knew the boy was physically unable to compete in.

 _Ripped off of Chapter 2 of No Second Chances by xSeriouslyx._


	3. Chapter 3: Vlad's POV

**Chapter 3**

Vlad Masters was all too familiar with the concept of being 'the bad guy.' Normally, he couldn't care less how others perceived his actions. However, even he felt the aversion of towering over an injured, grieving child in a cold and empty graveyard in a threatening manner. As always though, Vlad didn't doubt what he had to do. He was convinced that Danny was not in a stable mind-set, and was sure he had been blinded by his grief. Vlad was prepared, by any means necessary, to return Danny to the hospital. His priority right now was to keep his young rival safe. He had promised Maddie that much.

Danny Fenton glared up at him angrily, his eyes still shiny from tears. He didn't think he had felt more hatred for Vlad Masters before than what he did at this minute. How dare he come here and try prevent Danny from saying goodbye to his loved ones? Did the man truly lack such basic moral decency? Danny wiped his eyes with his arm and forced himself to his feet. He then then looked the older man straight in the eyes, only inches away from his face. Vlad raised his eyebrows, clearly intrigued.

"Leave. Now." Danny said to him coldly. Vlad was more than shocked at the teen's words and actions. Wasn't it only a few moments ago that the same boy had been huddled on the ground sobbing his heart out with grief? Now he was stood up straight making demands, in an almost threatening tone. Vlad leaned back slightly, putting some distance between himself and Danny. He would have to be careful with how he would handle the situation, for he didn't want the boy to become uncontrollably angry and end up doing something which could consequently lead to another injury. Now Vlad would consider himself a charismatic man, but how was he going to convince a stubborn teenager who despised him, to say the least, to leave the graves of his recently deceased family members and return with him to a hospital?

"Daniel, I-" Vlad was cut off mid-sentence, due to being met by a green ecto-blast strewn by Danny. The attack knocked Vlad backwards a few feet, but did little other than stun him. Vlad could tell that the blast had been weak, which did not reflect well on Danny's physical health.

"I said leave, Plasmius!" Danny told him more forcefully, "I don't wanna hear anything else you have to say. Just go!"

Vlad looked over to the boy, but stayed kneeled on the ground. He hoped this would help him come across as less intimidating. He could tell that Danny was unsure of actions, of what control he currently had of his powers. He could see the uncertainty in the boy's eyes, it was almost a mild expression of fear. Vlad knew Danny couldn't hold out much longer, his body was begging for rest. He had to make him see sense.

"Get this straight Daniel, I am not leaving here without you." He told the teen firmly. Danny scowled at him, not caring for this response. He visibly squeezed his fists in anger.

"Then I'll make you!" He cried, throwing two more ecto-blasts at the man. Naturally, Vlad was prepared for this and easily protected himself by forming an ecto-shield. Danny's blasts had hit it with hardly any force, the younger hybrid took in a quick gasp of panicked air upon seeing this.

Vlad evaporated his shield and said to his charge, "Daniel can't you see that you are not strong enough for this? Keep it up and you're going to pass out from exhaustion! Now please, stop making things difficult for the both of us and let's go."

"No! I told you I'm not going with you I'm staying here. With them…" He said, turning back towards the graves. Vlad had noticed that his voice was shaken with emotion this time. It sounded like the boy was going to cry once more. Vlad sighed, he really didn't want to see Danny become upset again. He watched fearfully as the teen carelessly dropped himself down beside the family plot, and began to rearrange the flower displays. Intrigued by this odd behavior, Vlad stood up and slowly walked closer to where Danny was sat.

"Little badger, what exactly are you doing?" Vlad asked, in a much softer tone.

"I thought I told you to go away!" Danny snapped back, ignoring the question.

"And I thought I told you that I came here to take you back to the hospital." Vlad retorted sharply, although he was bemused by Danny's unusual deed. "Can't this wait for another time? When you're feeling better?"

Danny continued on in silence, having not responded to Vlad's questions and overall trying to pretend that he wasn't there. Vlad stayed beside him for a few minutes, simply watching what he was doing. Never had he seen such strange behavior from Danny. At least now he could say he was safe and wasn't going to put himself at risk. Vlad was relieved when he saw the teen's movements getting slower and his eyes getting droopy, at least Vlad now had a window of opportunity to get Danny out of the cold. He smiled triumphantly.

"Come now, Daniel." Vlad said, gently catching the boy's wrist, "That's enough, it's time to leave." Danny looked at him miserably, realizing he had no energy left at all to fight against this proposal.

"No." He called out, as Vlad yanked him to his feet. Danny swayed slightly, his leg muscles struggling to hold him. Vlad watched him as he practically dangled off his grasp, wondering if he would have to carry him as they flew. Vlad changed into his alter-ego, Danny automatically pulled back.

"Can you change Daniel?" Plasmius asked.

"I don't want to." Danny replied stubbornly, "I want to stay here".

Plasmius sighed at his obstinacy, "Whether you want to or not is irrelevant. Now change into your ghost half or I'll simply drag you back to the hospital myself."

Danny yanked his hand away as a final statement of his defiance, almost sending himself to the ground with the force from his movement. Plasmius glared at him.

"Have it your way then!" He snapped, grabbing Danny quickly around the torso and hauling him over his shoulder. Before Danny could get the chance to protest, Plasmius proceeded to fly. It took just over a minute to reach the hospital at the speed Plasmius flew at, although it seemed much longer to him with Danny trying to kick and squirm with objection. It seemed longer again for Danny due to his degradation regarding the whole thing. When Plasmius entered Danny's hospital room, he gently dropped the struggling boy on to the bed and changed back into his human form. Danny scowled at the older man angrily, his face flushed.

"Who do you think are? You had no right to do that!" Danny yelled, whilst trying to pull off Vlad's coat. This proved to be quite difficult due to Danny's left arm being contained in a cast. Vlad leaned forward to help him, only to be rebuffed by the mortified teenager.

"I think you will find that as your legal guardian I do happen to have a right to inflict certain matters upon you." Vlad told him smugly, "From transferring you to a safer, more contained environment, right down to punishing you within reason."

Danny threw the discarded coat forcefully at Vlad in anger, "I don't care what that crack-pot lawyer says! You will never have any claim to me, legal or otherwise!" With that statement Danny threw himself back on the bed in a sulk and turned away from the older halfa. Vlad rolled his eyes at the boy's dramatic outburst.

Danny had fallen asleep within a matter of minutes, of which Vlad had predicted as much. He felt a pang of guilt as he watched him sleep, he really hadn't wanted to distress Danny so much earlier. It was rather frustrating when the boy refused to believe that he had simply been trying to help. Vlad had become really concerned with how Danny had acted in the cemetery, his behavior seemed to go above and beyond that of normal grieving. His response to Vlad was one thing. Vlad fully understood that Danny had a strong dislike towards him and his reactions to him were quite normal. However, the older man could not understand at all what on earth Danny had been thinking when he was moving the lilies and jasmines.

* * *

Skulker grinned triumphantly as he exited Axon Labs late that same evening, having successfully obtained all the components necessary to begin updating his weaponry. It had been the first time in a long time were he had completed a heist without being delayed by ghost hunters, the Guys in White, or more importantly the incredibly aggravating Danny Phantom. Skulker couldn't believe his luck really, he had made a note that as of recently Amity Park had appeared to have let its guard down in relation to combatting against ghosts. That didn't concern him much however, what pleased him was the fact he was on track to improve his game.

"Excellent." He stated with emphasis whilst rummaging through his sack of stolen loot, "I can finally increase the firing force on my ecto-ray gun.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but wasn't that your intention when we last spoke Skulker? Dear dear, you are falling behind!" Called a mocking voice.

Skulker looked up with a glare to meet the individual who insulted him. However, this quickly changed into a menacing smile. "Ah, Plasmius. Come to get your fill as well? I would recommend any looting you are planning you do it now, that wretched ghost whelp appears to be slacking these days." Skulker said to his half-hybrid employer, referring to Danny Phantom.

"I am well aware." Plasmius said, as he flew closer to the mechanical ghost.

Skulker grinned menacingly at the hybrid, "What did you do to him Plasmius? I might have known you'd be behind it, so where is he? Chained to a table in your lab?"

"No you idiot! I've done no such thing to the ghost child." Plasmius snapped.

"Well someone has, Plasmius. He's gone. Along with his two pesky human associates and human family." Skulker stated, "Have they moved?"

"No Skulker you mechanical moron they've died!" Plasmius retorted angrily.

"Died?" Skulker cried out of shock, "What do you mean he died, how did he die? Who got him?"

"Not the ghost child Skulker, just his family and friends," Plasmius told him, "They were killed in an explosion a few days ago which was down to human error, surprisingly."

"That makes more sense," Skulker replied in an uncaring tone, "I wouldn't have thought that would've been enough to take down that stubborn ghost brat. What's going to happen to him now then?"

"He's currently in the hospital receiving treatment for his injuries."

"Is he now…" Skulker replied darkly, his eyes almost glowing with an evil hue. Plasmius watched Skulker carefully, already almost regretting his decision to tell the mechanical ghost anything. Suddenly Skulker flew off in a hyper speed. Plasmius sighed irritably, it didn't take a genius to guess where he was going. Plasmius flew after him and once in target range, fired an ecto-ball which hit the ghost hunter with extreme force and knocked him to the ground in an empty ally-way. Plasmius landed a few feet in front of him.

"Don't you dare even think about touching him Skulker!" Plasmius shouted at the ghost, "I didn't tell you all of this for you to respond in a free for all attack on the ghost boy."

Skulker picked himself up and glared at his employer, "What are you talking about Plasmius? The pup annoys you more than anyone, and as soon as the other ghosts find out he's dead meat anyway. At least I'll make it quick for him, the quicker the skinning the neater the result!"

"Forget it! And the others won't find out. I believe his ghost half will ensure a faster recovery for him anyway. At least that's what I can say from experience, and he is already showing good progress." Plasmius said, thinking of how fast Danny came around after the coma and head injuries.

Skulker gave the half ghost a quizzed look, "Why do you care if he recovers? Why did you tell me anything if you wish for him to recover at all?"

"Because I am your employer and I am telling you now that if you so much as lay a finger on Daniel, I will make you regret it for the rest of your afterlife." Plasmius threatened him, whilst playing with a ball of ecto-fire in his hand.

Skulker couldn't believe how crazy Plasmius sounded right now. He raised his eyebrows in disbelieve, "I don't get you Plasmius, we have dreamed for this opportunity for months and now you tell me to back off? What is going on? And who the blazes is this Daniel?"

"The ghost child, you idiot!" Plasmius roared at him.

"Oh. It's just the human children usually called him Danny, or 'dude.' Me, I generally prefer whelp!" Skulker chuckled.

"Will you shut up?" Plasmius snapped, "Now listen, I need you to do something for me."

Skulker smiled, "What's that then?" He enjoyed working for Plasmius, the tasks were simple and the rewards were immense.

"I need you stay around my castle in Wisconsin for a few days. I've had to attend to business here for a while and will have to continue to do so. I need you to protect my lab from intruders. You know yourself I have gadgets and maps in there which I do not want dispersed around the Ghost Zone."

Skulker nodded. He knew this all too well, as he had obtained or created many of the valued possessions in Plasmius' lab. They had cost the half ghost dearly! "I think I can manage that." Skulker responded, "What shall I do with any trespassers?"

"Whatever you like. Just keep those meddlesome ghosts out of my home!" Plasmius snapped. If there was one thing he disliked about the ghost universe, it was the fact that many ghosts felt the right to come and go wherever they liked and as they pleased. Naturally, he and Danny were no exception!

"Sounds like this could be fun!" Skulker grinned, his blade glowing. "Can I ask though, what exactly is your business here? This town is a little backwater for your taste isn't it?"

"It's not the town I have to attend to." Plasmius responded offhandedly.

"It's the ghost child?" Skulker prompted mildly.

"Hm."

Skulker pulled a face, "Plasmius, you need to stop with the whelp. He's not worth the effort!"

"Says you!" Plasmius accused, "Skulker you've pined for him as a prize since day one!"

"At least I don't pine for him as a son." Skulker retorted, "Plasmius, just because he no longer has a family will not change his views about you. He is still going to refuse you as a mentor and a father."

"He doesn't have a choice this time Skulker!" Plasmius said with zeal, "His parents have actually signed a legal document stating that the boy be left in my custody in the events of their death. So I now have him where I want him. I win!"

Skulker smirked at Plasmius, "You don't think he'll fight you on this?"

"Of course he will." Plasmius smirked back, "He wouldn't be the same feisty teenaged half ghost if he didn't now, would he? He'll come around Skulker, I'm sure of that. I'm a very patient man."

"I don't know, Plasmius. I think the whelp is just more trouble than what he's worth." Skulker replied.

"Maybe so. But then again, he's not going to be worth your trouble ever again Skulker, is he?" Plasmius smiled.

"What do you mean?" Skulker frowned.

"Have you not listened to a word I've said? I now have a legal claim to Daniel. In human authorisation terms I now practically own him. That means Skulker, I am hereby warning you that he is off limits to your hunting and to any other malice ghost who doesn't wish to answer to me!" Plasmius responded fiercely.

Skulker sighed, understanding the implementations to Plasmius' threat. He was secretly disappointed, he got a real thrill at the thought of hunting down and claiming the ghost child as his prize. However, Plasmius was right, he had got there first and he had won. In some strange human loophole, he had won. But he knew that realistically, Plasmius probably had wanted it the most.

"So do we have a deal Skulker? Will you protect my castle during my absence?" Plasmius asked, changing the subject.

"Sure. When do I start?"

"Immediately."

Skulker scowled at this answer, so much for his plans not being delayed! Plasmius smiled at the mechanical ghost's expression.

"If you're too busy I could always find Fright Knight and see if he's available!" Plasmius quipped.

Skulker clenched his jaw. There was no way he was letting that suck up, posh excuse of a ghost take his employability credit! "I'll do it." He said grimly, "Consider your castle secure!"

With that last comment, Skulker fired up his jets and blasted off. Plasmius smiled as he watched him. That was one less problem he had to deal with. As he left to return to his hotel accommodation for the night, he thought about the other ninety-nine problems floating in his head. All of which had a key word in common: Daniel.

* * *

 _Danny felt a horrible, clenching fear within him. He was walled in, like a grey and white maze, unsure of where he was. He tried to go ghost, but his body denied him of this. It felt as though he couldn't muster the ecto energy together to achieve this. So he ran. He ran for what felt like forever, trying to escape this maze, trying to outrun this feeling of terror. He finally saw an opening, and he ran towards it. However, as he drew closer he saw something. There was a small group of people, and they were gathered around…a small tower? As he finally fully approached it the image became clear, much to Danny's horror: He saw the group of people take the form of his mom, dad, Jazz, Sam and Tucker, and lastly, Mr. Lancer. The small tower shaped itself into the overheated boiler from The Nasty Burger, and they had not been gathered around it, but were tried to it._

" _Danny!" Jazz cried, "Save us!"_

" _Yeah man, hurry!" Tucker called out._

" _Danny, please!" Sam shouted, before her mouth was magically gagged. No one else called out next because of this reason. Danny watched the warning meter arrow fall closer to the end of the red rating._

" _No!" He cried, "I'm coming! I'm coming!" He ran as fast as he could, still desperately trying to call upon his transformation rings, but they would not appear. The arrow on the meter had reached its limit and was now jolting back and forth with pressure. Danny then heard an evil laugh, followed by, "You're too late to save them!"_

" _NO!" Danny cried seconds before the explosion took place before him. He watched as flames consumed his loved ones and teacher, his heart pounding fast and his eyes wide with horror. With last-ditch efforts some of them out reached their hands to Danny, Sam's hand actually started tugging his shirt. He looked to his mother who had fallen to the ground in weakness, she looked at him, her eyes sad. Her mouth was now free to speak as the silencer had been burned away._

" _Help." She whispered with her last remainder of breath. Danny fell down with the shock of it all._

" _No!" He cried._

" _No!"_

" _No!"_

"No!"

"No!"

"Daniel!" Someone called. Someone else was pulling at him.

"Daniel, calm down. It's alright." He heard, just above his screams. Someone was gripping his arms really tightly, but he refused to focus on this. He continued to scream over the horror he had just witnessed, he could still see the flames, even smell the smoke. Suddenly, he was met with a harsh slap across the face. Danny opened his eyes in shock from the impact. He suddenly saw that he was no longer in the debris of the Nasty Burger, but on the floor somewhere in the hospital. He only knew this when he saw the unfamiliar nurses and doctor who had surrounded him, for he wasn't familiar with this area of the hospital. How did he get here? The only thing familiar to him was a very tired looking Vlad Masters, who was leaning down in front of him. Danny could only presume he had been the one to slap him back into reality.

Danny desperately tried to catch his breath, but could not. His breathing was very fast paced, in and out, it was like he could not control his lungs. He heard the doctor speak brief instructions to the nurses, before they pulled him on to his feet and proceeded to slowly and gently guide him back to his bed.

Vlad Masters had watched the whole display in complete shock. Naturally, as Danny's emergency contact, the hospital staff could only think to inform him at four o'clock in the morning that his charge had been missing. When he reached the hospital he was then told that Danny had been found unresponsive, roaming around in the other side of the building in a fit of panic. Vlad could not understand what had provoked this behaviour, did the boy have some sort of illness or fever? He turned around to face the doctor who, up until this point had had nothing to do with this case.

"Doctor, have you seen this behaviour before? Is there something wrong with Daniel? Is he ill?" Vlad asked desperately, as he was at a complete loss as to what he was supposed to do in this situation.

"I don't want to say anything set in stone, Mr Masters. Not until Daniel has been assessed a psychologist." She replied simply.

"A psychologist?" Vlad questioned, "You're referring Daniel to a psychologist?"

"Yes. I'll see if there's someone available to come and see Daniel tomorrow. If you are happy to give consent to this Mr Masters?" She asked.

"Well, I suppose so yes. But why do you think Daniel needs to be assessed by a psychologist? I mean I understand he is grieving from the loss of his family, but surely what's happened tonight has been the result of a viral infection of some sort?" Vlad asked hopefully.

The doctor smiled reassuringly at Vlad, "I understand you're worried Mr Masters, and I don't want to make any calls on this as I am not qualified to make this judgement. However, I'm concerned that panic attacks and night terrors for someone of Danny's age who has witness a distressing event, are representing symptoms of post-traumatic stress disorder."

"What?" Vlad cried out in disbelieve. Not Daniel. Surely he could cope with this, it would simply take him a few days to come to terms with the deaths.

"Try not to worry about it anymore tonight Mr Masters." The doctor said gently, "Why don't you go and see how Daniel is? I'm sure he'll feel more reassured if he sees you."

With that comment the doctor turned away and left Vlad, to continue with her rounds. Feel more reassured when he sees me? Yeah right! Vlad thought, as he began to walk through the hospital to Danny's room. He may as well see that he hadn't given the nurses too much trouble at least before he left. Had the doctor forgotten that Vlad had given Danny a fairly hard slap across his face just moments ago? He shuddered to think what the medical staff who were present must have thought when they saw Vlad do that? Surely it wouldn't matter? He only did it to bring Danny round and it worked, that was the main thing right?

Vlad tried to shove these thoughts to the back of his mind when he pushed the door of Danny's room open, it was lit by only a dim lamp. The nurses who had tended to Danny had left, leaving him curled up in the bed. They must have calmed him down for his breathing was better, though still very heavy and shaky. Danny turned around to see who had entered the room. Much to Vlad's surprise, Danny didn't turn away again or ignore Vlad's presence.

 _Ripped off of Chapter 3 of No Second Chances by xSeriouslyx  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Danny's PTSD

**Chapter 4**

 **Anyways, on with the story! (Warning: In this chapter and here on out there will be strong references to post-traumatic stress disorder or PTSD.)**

* * *

Danny gave Vlad a skeptical look when he realized it was him who had just entered his room and not another nurse. He was unsure how he felt about Vlad's presence, but he summed it up to be a mixture of anger and anxiety. After all, Vlad had done nothing but create chaos for the younger hybrid since the day he met him, and now he had the nerve to actually take over Danny's life. Danny had always held a strong dislike for Vlad, there was no doubt about this. However, the past two days Vlad's attempts to control his every waking moment had sickened him, and Danny could now feel the hatred bubbling inside of him, especially as he was not at this time physically able to fight against Vlad. Danny didn't believe he had ever felt more powerless in his life than what he did at this moment.

"What?" Danny mumbled groggily. He prayed that Vlad wouldn't stay long, his eyes were begging him for sleep. Also he could start to feel the effects of the Diazepam kicking in, a medication given to him by the nurses which he was told would help him to calm down.

Vlad blinked at this blunt question at first. He was surprised that Danny was willing to speak to him at all, let alone initiate the conversation.

"I just wanted to see if you were feeling better, my boy." Vlad replied casually, whilst slowly approaching the bed. Danny watched him, his eyes turning colder.

"I'm fine." He retorted bitterly, "You can go now."

"Really? You don't seem fine to me, you know." Vlad told his young charge.

"I'll be much better when you leave, I promise." Danny snapped, followed by a yawn.

"Did those nurses give you something?" Vlad asked, looking down at the boy as though he were studying him.

"None of your business." Danny growled before rolling on to his other side, away from Vlad. It meant causing a lot of discomfort in his wounded arm, but Danny didn't care as long as it meant he didn't have to look at Vlad anymore.

"We've been through this, Daniel." Vlad told him sternly, "I understand my presence may make you uncomfortable right now, but I suggest you get used to it. I made a promise to your mother that I'd take care of you should tragedy strike, and I am a man of my word."

Danny scoffed when he heard the end of that sentence. "Since when are you a man of your word, Plasmius? You use people to suit yourself, you are the most selfish, ego-centric man on the planet."

Vlad frowned at the boy's comment and walked around the bed to face him. "That may be your opinion Daniel, but like it or not this is happening. Now you can continue to make things difficult for both of us, or you can grow up a little and accept this reality."

Danny looked up at Vlad again, his eyes even wearier, "In what universe do you think this could possibly work? Did you forget that we are enemies?"

"No. You made me an enemy, Daniel." Vlad retorted, but then sighed remorsefully when he looked properly at the boy and noticed his tired eyes. It came back to him what a difficult night Danny had had, or realistically couple of days. "Anyway, you need to rest. We'll talk more in the morning, at least, a more sensible hour of the morning. Sleep well." Vlad then turned to walk out.

"You're not my dad, Vlad." Danny called out after him, "You can play this twisted little game as long as you want, but you will **never** be my dad."

Vlad's eyes flashed red after hearing this, whatever patience Vlad had for Danny had vanished within these few seconds. He turned and stamped back towards the bed and fiercely grabbed Danny by the shirt, yanking him upwards. The force of this assault made Danny cry out in surprise.

"You listen here you little rat," Vlad snarled at the boy, glaring into his fearful blue eyes, "You should be so lucky! You apparently have no idea how unfortunate you were to have an idiot such as Jack Fenton for a father. Now think Daniel, what kind of father is stupid enough to endanger his own children by experimenting with ecto substances on a daily basis? You are lucky that you were not killed on the day you received your ghost powers. I understand that you had formed some sort of attachment to him growing up, but you need to stop defending him Daniel. The man was a screw up and its time you accepted it!"

Vlad released his grasp on Danny's shirt suddenly, allowing him to drop back on to the bed. Danny glared at him angrily, "At least he cared Vlad! The only person you care about is yourself!" Danny yelled at the man, still fighting a battle against his body's will to sleep, "My dad might not have been perfect, but at least he cared about me."

Vlad chuckled evilly at the boy's response, "You think I don't care Daniel? If I didn't care I would let you rot away in a foster home!"

"I would probably be happier there than with you! And the only reason you agreed to take me is because you want me to become your creepy little apprentice ghost son!" Danny argued, "The only reason you are remotely interested in me is because I'm half ghost. Admit it! You couldn't care less about Danny Fenton!"

Vlad sighed at Danny's accusation, he could feel himself growing more and more angry. He became fearful that if the conversation didn't end he would do something to harm Danny, to get him to stop with his hurtful comments and accusations.

"I am ending this conversation Daniel. You need to sleep and I need to leave." Vlad said firmly.

"You're only leaving because you know what I said is true and you have…have no…comeback." Danny slurred.

"Sleep well, Daniel." Vlad whispered as he watched the boy's head fall on to the pillow, his eyes closing automatically. Vlad scrunched his own eyes together forcefully, mentally cursing himself. Once again he had lost his temper with the child, he knew he should have went straight home. Then he remembered why he came, Danny was unwell. The doctor even wanted a psychologist to assess him. Vlad felt worry stirring up inside him, replacing the feelings of anger. He watched Danny sleep for a few seconds, then sat on the lounge chair next to the bed.

Vlad knew where Danny's thoughts of him not caring had developed from. Vlad decided that if he wanted to make this work, he was going to start by changing that negative view. So out of both worry and spite for Danny Fenton, Vlad stayed next to his bed to watch over him for the rest of the night.

* * *

Several hours later, into the more reasonable hours of morning time, another doctor who was completing the rounds entered Danny's room. He raised his eyebrows when he saw the usually elegant Vlad Master's slouched on the lounge chair beside the bed, dozing. As the doctor walked over Vlad opened his eyes upon hearing the footsteps. He looked up at the doctor.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you Mr Masters." The doctor said clearly, as if he were trying to wake Danny up also.

"It's quite alright." Vlad replied, blinking multiple times before standing. "Any news?"

"I've received the information about last night's incidents, which have been added to Mr Fenton's case notes." The doctor began, "I have been in contact with one of the psychologists we have on site here, Dr Kelly, and she confirmed that she would come by in the afternoon to speak with Daniel."

"I see." Vlad responded with a low tone, "Just what exactly is the purpose for involving a psychologist, can I ask?"

"Well, I presume that due to the losses which Mr Fenton has experienced recently, Dr Kelly would probably be assessing whether or not he is healthily processing his bereavement." The doctor answered, "I'm sure you have been made aware that what happened last night does not bode well with Daniel's mental health."

"Hm. I was given a brief explanation." Vlad replied dimly, not liking what he was hearing.

"Right, well I was going to check Daniel over whilst I was here…" The doctor began, looking over to the bed. Vlad turned around as well, glancing at the sleeping boy and remembering the mood which he had been in prior to sleeping.

"Perhaps that can wait until later?" Vlad strongly suggested to the doctor.

"Very well." The doctor answered, scribbling something down on his page before leaving the room. Vlad let out an irritated sigh before dropping down on the chair again.

"I'm not crazy." A muffled voice stated.

"What?" Vlad snapped in an annoyed tone, turning towards the bed as he knew it was Danny who made the comment.

"I'm not crazy." Danny repeated, sitting up on the bed, "Psychologists see crazy people like you, not normal people like me!"

Vlad raised an eyebrow and smirked at the teen. "Daniel, in what world do you consider yourself a normal person?"

"I'm normal enough not to need a psychologist!" Danny argued, "All ghost stuff aside."

"Look, they just want to make sure you're okay after what happened last night that's all. Please don't make a big deal of it and just go with it, for the sake of both our sanities." Vlad told Danny as rationally as he could manage. "Why are you arguing with me about this, why not the doctor when he was in? How long have you been awake anyway?"

"It was hard to stay asleep with that doctor barging in here and practically shouting at you. And I wasn't going to let on I was awake to have him start poking at me. You know what they're like! What are you still doing here anyway?" Danny asked, his tone growing more cynical.

Vlad turned his gaze away from the teen, "I wanted to be sure you were okay after last night. You were in a bad way, Daniel. More than I think you realize."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed by the memory. "I'm fine" He snapped, "I definitely don't need you on standby ready to hit me again anyway."

"If you say so." Vlad sighed standing again, "I'm going for some breakfast. Would you like me to bring you anything? I'm sure your appetite is pathetic enough without being put off by processed hospital rubbish."

Danny shook his head sadly, thinking of how his mother made the most delicious waffles and French toast anyone could wish for. His stomach growled simultaneously with the memory.

Vlad rolled his eyes at Danny's stubbornness. "I'll be back soon, with your breakfast!" Vlad told the teen before walking out the door. Danny watched him leave, relieved that he had some time to himself. He quickly wiped away the tears which were quickly forming in his eyes. He wasn't sure what the bigger shock to his system was, knowing that he would never enjoy one of his mother's breakfasts again, or the fact that Vlad had at that moment genuinely tried to be nice to him.

* * *

Sometime later Vlad was walking back to the hospital from his hotel. He decided to simply eat there as it was close by and was good quality. He had chosen pancakes with chocolate syrup for Danny. He wasn't sure what the younger hybrid liked, but he was sure he would be pleased with the high sugar content which the breakfast offered. Not to mention Vlad couldn't very well transport a five star fry from the hotel to the hospital, which he himself had recently enjoyed.

As he was walking, a flash of green light caught the corner of his eye. He stopped and looked into the alleyway from which the light had come from. Out of the shadows came a large dark form, looking straight at Vlad, with a malicious grin. Vlad sighed irritably and then swiftly approached the form.

"What are you doing here Skulker, I thought I told you to stay in Wisconsin?" The hybrid snapped.

"I thought you would like to know that Fright Knight came looking for you. He was quite insistent Plasmius, it took a lot of, shall we say, 'persuasion' to get him to leave. I take it he is the one you want to protect your possessions from? What does he want with your belongings can I ask?" Skulker mused to his employer.

Vlad sighed, he knew the Fright Knight would come looking for him. Ever since their so called truce when battling against Pariah Dark, the Fright Knight had been insisting that Plasmius owed him a favor. A favor which Plasmius currently did not have time to repay. This was causing their truce to wear thin, and the Fright Knight was beginning to grow violently impatient with Plasmius. Now Vlad was trying to find ways to buy some time.

"He's not after my belongings." Vlad finally answered, "Just try to keep him at bay until I can get back."

"Consider it done." Skulker replied, his smirk growing bigger. "So, how's the whelp?"

Vlad glared at the ghost, "None of your business!"

"That bad huh? Honestly Plasmius, he's a lost cause!" Skulker laughed.

"I don't pay you for your opinions Skulker, I pay you for your services. So get your mechanical butt back to Wisconsin before someone else breaks into my lab!" Vlad shouted.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Good luck with the whelp, you'll need it!" Skulker mocked before flying off. Vlad rolled his eyes at the antics of the ghost hunter, although he was secretly concerned about how the Fright Knight was still hounding him. Vlad continued on to the hospital, trying not to dwell on this issue. He figured that the concerns around Danny were enough for any one man to focus on.

* * *

Lunch time came and went, and Vlad had remained at the hospital with Danny. He was currently angry at Danny, as he had refused to eat his lunch, but Danny had insisted that he wasn't hungry having ate his breakfast. Both hybrids had been sitting in an uncomfortable silence for nearly twenty minutes when a knock came to the door and a lady who was dressed in a smart-casual attire entered the room. She smiled at both Vlad and Danny.

"Good afternoon, I'm Doctor Sarah Kelly." She said as she walked over and shook Vlad's hand and he introduced himself. She then turned to Danny, "You must be Daniel." She beamed as she grasped his hand.

"Call me Danny." He responded with a small smile, he couldn't resist the charm which the female doctor had bestowed upon him. Vlad smirked when he saw this. He was about to speak with Dr Kelly about her intentions, when she whipped around and directed her speech to him first.

"Would you mind giving us a few minutes Mr Masters? I would like to ask Danny a few questions if that's alright with you?"

Vlad blinked at her, surprised by her sudden keenness to speak with Danny and isolate him from the situation. Of course, he realized that he didn't have much of an option. The sooner she spoke with Danny the sooner she would get the information she wanted and leave, learning that Danny was perfectly fine.

"Not at all." He answered with an almost cutting tone. He then turned on his heel and left the room without looking at Danny. Danny gazed at the psychologist, unexpectedly feeling anxious at being left alone with her. It was as though he suddenly remembered who she was and what she wanted, and the thought of this made him uncomfortable.

Dr Kelly continued to smile at him as she sat on the chair beside the bed. "So Danny, how are you?" She began.

* * *

Vlad had been for a coffee, contacted his companies for updates, and had now been pacing the corridor like a crazed man for the past ten minutes as Dr Kelly was still talking with Danny. He couldn't understand what had been taking her so long, it had been nearly an hour! Vlad began to wonder what Danny was telling her, was he stable enough to be left alone with a probing psychologist? His sister Jazz had been very in tune with psychology and she had manged to get information out of Danny, how was this woman any different?

Vlad tormented himself with these questions for another five minutes, until Dr Kelly came out of Danny's room and greeted Vlad with her smile again, which Vlad was beginning to find quite sickening. He tried to fake his confidence, and smiled back at her.

"Everything alright then?" He asked her as she approached him. Her smile faltered slightly and her eyes moved around as she appeared to gather her thoughts.

"Well, he's quite a guarded young man, isn't he?" She began, "It took me some time before I could persuade him to open up at all."

Vlad was sure this was a good thing rather than a bad thing, "What did he say, exactly?" He asked.

"It's very clear that the accident which took his family and friends is having a very harsh impact on him, naturally. However, I don't believe he is processing his grief well, I get the impression that he blames himself for what happened and this thought is scarring him emotionally. I think because he witnessed the accident and was involved himself has inflicted feelings of fear."

Vlad listened to what Dr Kelly was saying, and he didn't feel that she was leading up to a good outcome. When she realized that Vlad was not going to comment, she continued.

"It is clear to me that Danny appears to be suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder. His night terror and panic attack last night were fast occurring symptoms. It is possible that he was also experiencing a flashback of the accident at the time, this would be another indicator of PTSD." She told Vlad gently.

Vlad nodded grimly, "Is there…is there a cure for this?"

Dr Kelly raised her eyebrows at the man, "Well, there's no magic medicine, I'm afraid-"

"So how do we fix it?" Vlad demanded, cutting her off.

"The condition can be helped through cognitive behavioral therapy, relaxation techniques, support groups,-"

"Daniel won't go for any of that." Vlad snapped, "Are you sure there's nothing I could give him? Slip a relaxant in his drink or something?"

Dr Kelly frowned at him. "No Mr Masters. The best way for you to help him is by being supportive and patient with him. Now I'm afraid I'm running late for a meeting, here's some more information about PTSD," She said, handing Vlad some leaflets, "Please do not hesitate to contact your G.P for further details. Good afternoon, Mr Masters."

Vlad watched as she walked away. He felt like he had just been hit by a bombshell. He understood that Danny was having a few troubles, but he had no idea that they could extend to the extremes of PTSD. He rubbed his head, this was a disaster! What was he going to do? He couldn't possibly help Danny with something like this, the boy hated him and he certainly didn't have a lot of patience with the teenager. It was true that the boy could bring out the worst in him. He wondered if Dr Kelly had told Danny about her diagnosis, or if she had left him to do the dirty work?

Vlad walked into Danny's room and saw him sitting up with his arms and head resting on his knees. The younger hybrid looked up at Vlad when he heard him come in.

"She's not coming back again is she?" he asked Vlad immediately.

Vlad eyed the boy, what had she done that meant he didn't want her back? "Why? What did she say to you, Daniel?"

"Uh…well, she she just asked a lot of questions. That's all." Danny stumbled.

"I see. Well I suppose you feel that it isn't any of my business anyway." Vlad retorted, "However, I feel this may be of your business." Vlad set the leaflets which discussed post-traumatic stress disorder in front of Danny.

"What's this?" He asked, picking it up.

"You can fool many people Daniel, but you couldn't fool the professionals." Vlad told him, "That psychologist believes you have this mental health disorder."

"What? I'm not crazy!" He snapped angrily.

"I didn't say you were. Will you listen?" Vlad snapped back, "It means that that accident has had an adverse effect on you. So if you want to feel better I suggest that you stop your lying and just talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to be anywhere near you!" Danny wailed, "I just want my life back!" Danny buried his head back into his arms and began to cry into them. Vlad sighed quietly, angry with himself for how poorly he was already handling the situation. He sat down next to the bed and gently rubbed the teen's arm sympathetically, afraid that if he said anything else he would make it worse.

After a few seconds Danny lifted his head and looked at Vlad. "What are you doing?" He choked out through his tears.

Vlad pulled his hand away, "I'm only trying to help, Daniel. That's all."

"I don't need your help Plasmius, I'm fine." Danny sniffed.

"That's a load of rubbish Daniel!" Vlad said irritably, "If you were fine you wouldn't be crying. So knock it off with the hero complex for a bit and just admit for the first time, you are the one in need of saving."

Danny turned his head away from Vlad and sadly began to wipe away his tears

 _Ripped off of Chapter 4 of No Second Chances by xSeriouslyx  
_


End file.
